Existing video and still cameras are typically optimized for use while being held by the user. Typically they include some kind of dedicated view finder to allow the user to aim the camera which generally required the user to be near the camera while shooting. This is sometimes inconvenient and limits the views and perspectives that can be captured at events such as school plays, weddings, or youth sports. Newer sports cameras are designed to mounted to skis, surf boards and other sports gear and offer the ability to get unique perspectives. But these don't include zoom, focus, pan, or tilt features and are usually wide angles only. Some surveillance cameras can include motorized pan, tilt, zoom and focus via remote control, but these cameras are not portable, and are generally permanently installed and/or mounted
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques for providing remote controlled imaging devices and is not intended to be exhaustive.